This invention relates to electrical connectors of the type having insertable and removable electrical contacts. The invention is more particularly related to a strain relief grommet located adjacent a moisture sealing grommet.
Electrical connectors generally include a plug and receptacle, each of which has an insert of dielectric material provided with multiple opening within which electrical contacts are retained. The insert is introduced from the rearward end of the metallic shell where it is held in place by an adhesive bond. Some connectors provide for rear insertion and release of electrical contacts while other connectors provide for front insertion and release of electrical contacts. These features are desirable and facilitate the assembly and servicing of a connector. Examples of prior art electrical connectors having insertable and removable contacts may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,369 entitled "Retention System For Electrical Contacts" issued Jan. 12, 1966; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,292 entitled "Electrical Connector" issued June 30, 1965.
In many of these types of connectors it is desirable to provide a moisture sealing grommet adjacent the contact retaining insert at the receiving end of the connector to seal out moisture which would otherwise enter the connector along the wires attached to the contacts. An example of such a moisture sealing grommet may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,398 entitled "Electrical Connector With Front and Rear Insertable and Removable Contacts" issued Apr. 4, 1978; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,382 entitled "Multicontact Connector With Removable Contact Members" issued Sept. 17, 1968. To prevent the wires from being separated from the contacts, when an axial force is applied to the cable containing wires, many of these types of connector employ strain relief devices. One example of a typical strain relief that can be utilized with these types of electrical connectors may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,417 entitled "Strain Relief Clamp For an Electrical Connector", issued Feb. 12, 1974.
Even with a moisture sealing grommet moisture enters some of the connectors causing electrical failure. One type of connector that was failing was one where the wires coming from the connectors were bent at an angle with respect to the connector. Accordingly, this bending of the wires immediately upon exiting a connector causes displacement of the wire receiving bores in the moisture sealing grommet allowing moisture to enter the connector.